1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper, particularly to a non-hydraulic damper that turns linear displacement into the driving force for power generation and further produces reluctance by a generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among equipment for indoor sporting or rehabilitation, most of which need to have a loading device or a damping device for reciprocating movement in the operation, such as rowing fitness machines and machines for muscle training, to fulfill the training or rehabilitating purposes of the operators. FIG. 1A is a conventional fitness equipment with reciprocating movements 10. It has a handle bar 12 connected to a seating 11 by a damping device 13. Due to the restriction of space, the damping device 13 of such equipment usually comprises a hydraulic cylinder as shown in FIG. 1B. Such hydraulic cylinder mainly includes a piston 132 with a small passage 133 therein and a piston rod 134 arranged at an end in a cylinder 131, and the cylinder 131 has a pre-determined volume of hydraulic oil 135. When the piston rod 134 receives a force and displaces in linear movement inside the cylinder 131, the hydraulic oil 135 would flow through the small passage 133 to produce a damping force.
However, the rod of the damping device 13 with hydraulic oil would cause oil leakage due to frequent friction with a sealing section 136 thereof and therefore influence the damping function and stain the equipment and the floor. Moreover, the viscosity of the hydraulic oil may change and be affected by high temperature in long-term operation, causing instability in the damping function as well. Also, the hydraulic oil has to reciprocate through the small passage 133 of the piston 132 in accordance with the stretching or contracting of the piston rod 134, which may not be able to keep up with the switching of the direction in time, therefore failing to exert the functions of the equipment or machines.